Lucy's Tricks
As Lucy is a member of The Valkyrie Pirates and thus has had to fight challenging enemies throughout her journeys, and because of her timid demeanor and lack of superhuman qualities, she has had to improvise on more than one occasion. Thus, she tends to rely on her experience as a former stage magician in order to deceive her opponents within the midst of battle. This fighting style Lucy has developed over time has made her formidable enough, to where otherwise clueless onlookers have mistaken her for being a real witch or sorceress, thus explaining the origins of her alias. It makes clever use of illusions through stage magic to fool the senses, as well as relying on modified wands and rods to not only pummel foes, but to allow Lucy to pull off what should be impossible feats, such as releasing streams of fire, flying through the air, and appearing to disappear in an instant. She's even incorporated gadgets such as springs and her skill in ventriloquism to aid her when her magic tricks aren't enough. Apparently, she and her fellow crewmates refer to this form of fighting as "the Performance" (実演 Jitsuen, literally meaning "Performance.") Below is a list of Lucy's various tricks and illusions, as well as a catalogue of her techniques, with details regarding each of them. Wands The most basic and often seen form of Lucy's arsenal are her collection of magic wands. As one wand alone cannot contain the vast amount of gadgets and tools she stores inside of them for her tricks, she has rectified this drawback by carrying any number of wands at one time. This also allows her to have backups in case one should be broken, stolen or lost. Lucy has shown she is quite capable in wielding one or two wands at once with little effort. At its most basic, Lucy's wands are simple staffs she uses to bludgeon her opponents with. Having used her wands for a good number of years, Lucy is highly proficient in wielding them as weapons in their own right; shown by how she can fight while treating her wands as an extension of herself as opposed to merely swinging them around haphazardly, parrying and blocking blows from opponents, or even using her wands to vault over large distances when necessary. This makes Lucy a decent combatant at close range, should she ever need to fight in such a manner. As noted above however, the most important feature of Lucy's wands are the devices she's stored within them. These are the genuine source of Lucy's "spells," as she likes to call them while in battle or when amusing her friends. As Lucy is a skilled stage magician, she rarely, if ever admits to this, especially to an enemy; rather, she likes to state that a proper magician never reveals their secrets. Given the vast assortment of spells Lucy has shown in battle, and the fact that she needs to carry extra wands to use more techniques, it's safe to assume Lucy has countless contraptions running throughout her wands. Various gadgets include flamethrowers, air cannons, smoke bomb ejectors and light emitting devices. And not only can Lucy use these spells single-handedly, but she can even combine them together to double their effectiveness, or to even create new techniques altogether. Due to the wide variety of abilities her wands can grant her, a feat which even impressed Timber of The Jolly Pirates (if only because of the complexity involving the wands' technology,) and as part of this overall fighting style relies on deception and slight of hand, Lucy has been able to surprisingly make it out of even the most difficult of situations. Even going so far as being shown defeating enemies who are much more burly and skilled than she is. The following is a list of wand-related spells and techniques Lucy has unveiled throughout the course of One Piece: The Jolly Age. Sometimes, Lucy can be seen reciting a made-up chant in order to appear as if she's performing true wizardry. * Sylph Conjuring: Air Rifle (シルフ手品空気ライフル Shirufu Tejina: Kūki Raifuru): Lucy aims the tip of her wand at a designated target and activates one of the mechanisms hidden inside the wand; releasing a single column of pressurized air at high speed. As the name implies, the air hits with an impact equivalent to that of a high powered rifle. This spell has been seen to not only be used for offense, but defense as well, as it can deflect incoming projectiles. * Salamander Conjuring: Fire Stream (サンショウウオ手品火流れ Sanshō̄o Tejina: Hi Nagare): Mainly used for offensive purposes, Lucy will take aim with her wand and then unleash a steady stream of flame from its tip. With it, she can burn anything flammable within her line of sight for any period of time. She can also combine this with her Sylph Conjuring: Air Rifle to expand the width of the stream and increase her attack's overall range. * Salamander Conjuring: Grease Trap (サンショウウオ手品グリース罠 Sanshō̄o Tejina: Gurīsu Wana): A combination technique between Lucy and Flambe, the opponent is first smothered by a large glob of grease created by Flambe before Lucy produces a flame from her wand. With the wand ignited, Lucy sets fire to the grease, causing the massless blob to ignite. This in turn creates a rather massive blaze that can easily consume anything or anyone the grease has come into contact with, making it a highly dangerous yet effective technique. * Kappa Conjuring: Shower (カッパ手品シャワー Kappa Tejina: Shawā): Through the use of moving around or over a designated location while spinning and waving her wand at random, Lucy will purposefully begin spraying water from her wand all around her. This dampens the floor underneath her and those nearby. This is a rather harmless technique on its own, and is typically meant to be part of a combination with another of Lucy's spells. However, she has at least shown some practical use for this technique, by using it to put out fires and other hazards. * Raiju Conjuring: Superconductor (雷獣手品超電導体 Raijū Tejina: Chōdendō-tai): This technique only ever gets used right after Lucy has made the ground beneath her opponents wet with Kappa Conjuring: Shower. After doing so, Lucy will emit a small sphere of electricity from the top of her wand and apply it to the damp surface below. By doing so, a large discharge of electricity will flow around the area, horribly injuring anyone and anything that steps in the vicinity of the electrified area. Albeit, as the story progresses, Lucy has begun cleverly using this technique on anything drenched in water or any other conductive material; to the point where she no longer relies heavily on Kappa Conjuring: Shower to initiate the attack. Ventriloquism Despite not being an obvious trait, Lucy is highly skilled in throwing her voice and even masking it as someone else's. Therefore, whenever she's in a tight spot, or when her usual arsenal isn't working, Lucy can rely on her ventriloquism to fool those around her; giving her a momentary advantage over them. More commonly seen are tricks where Lucy will deceive others into believing her voice is coming from elsewhere, which can divert their attention long enough for her to perform a sneak attack or run away. Another ventriloquist maneuver has Lucy imitating the voices of her allies, to make her foes think reinforcements are arriving. While not actually attacks, the following are ventriloquism based techniques Lucy has employed in her battles. * Behind You (後ろ君 Ushiro Kimi): In order to ensure total effectiveness, Lucy makes herself scarce; either by ducking behind an object or person, or by making use of smokescreens and fleeing for cover. Afterward, she'll throw her voice so that it sounds like it's coming from behind the opponent. Once they turn around to look, Lucy will launch a sneak attack at their back or run in the opposite direction to escape her foe. Other Equipment Aside from trickery involving her wands and her voice, Lucy has shown that she secretly keeps around various tools on her person which she makes good use of in and out of battle. These gadgets, for the most part, are usually hidden within Lucy's clothing, such as under her boots, but can sometimes be shown being carried into battle by Lucy herself. Like the rest of Lucy's arsenal, her vast range of equipment rely on deception and optical illusions to give Lucy a psychological and practical edge over others, and as a result, are not so obviously seen at first glance. Below are listed techniques involving Lucy's tools and equipment. * Magic Boots (魔法ブーツ Mahō Būtsu): As the name implies, this involves the usage of Lucy's boots, which house coiled springs underneath the soles. This increases the height of Lucy's jumps and leaps and gives her an added bounce whenever she lands on a solid surface. This increases Lucy's mobility, making it much easier for her to get around and to travel large distances in a short amount of time. The only downside to this is that once Lucy begins bouncing from the recoil of her landings, it can be hard to stop. Additionally, if Lucy retracts the springs in mid-leap, she'll inevitably plummet to the ground or crash into a nearby object, causing injury. External Links Ventriloquism - Wikipedia article about ventriloquism Sylph - Wikipedia article about the air spirit Lucy's Sylph Conjuring techniques are named after Salamander - Wikipedia article about the legendary version of the salamander, which Lucy's Salamander Conjuring techniques are named after Kappa - Wikipedia article about the water spirit Lucy's Kappa Conjuring techniques are named after Raijū - Wikipedia article about the thunder spirit Lucy's Raiju Conjuring techniques are named after Conjuring - Wikipedia article about conjuring, which Lucy refers to some of her techniques as Grease Trap - Wikipedia article about grease traps, which the Salamander Conjuring: Grease Trap was named after Superconductor - Wikipedia article about superconductors, which the Raiju Conjuring: Superconductor was named after Site Navigation Category:Fighting Styles Category:Wg4 Universe Category:Wyvern 0m3g4